In assembly line manufacturing of vehicles, it is desirable that line fittings in an air conditioning system can be secured using a power nut driver rather than using a torque wrench. For this reason, peanut or block type fittings are often used.
Various refrigerants such as R12, R134a, and CO2 have been used in the air conditioning system for the vehicle. However, environmental concerns exist. As a result, legislation has been passed by various governmental agencies of the United States and the European Union, for example, requiring that the air conditioning system operate with substantially no refrigerant leaks.
Seal structures having multiple seals have been used to militate against leaks from the fittings used in the air conditioning system. These prior art seal structures have included rubber O-rings and elastomeric seals, for example. However, over time, such seals can degrade. Damage to the seal structure can also occur due to improper installation or handling.
It would be desirable to produce a fitting including a seal structure for use in an air conditioning system which minimizes a leaking of a refrigerant from the air conditioning system.